The Lab Coat
by Writerbitch92
Summary: This is my first House fic. but not my first story, hope that you like it. One year in the future, did the ketamine work. Are there going to be wedding bells heard soon?
1. Shooting Anniversary

Title: The Lab Coat

Author: writerbitch92

Summery: one year in the future, did the ketamine work. Are there going to be wedding bells heard soon?

Pairing: Greg/Allison (like there is any other for this show)

Spoilers: S2 Finale "No Reason"

Disclaimer: I don't own House David Shore and Fox does.

Chapter 1

Cameron's POV

Dear Journal,

The recent patient is getting better. Chase and Forman are at lunch. Greg is in his office. I still can't believe that it has been one year since House was shot. I still can't believe that that really happened. I remember it like yesterday.

Flashback:

Forman had just left the building. (I know that this didn't really happen in the episode but it happens in my story) when this guy just barges in to the room. He starts saying quite loudly that he wanted to talk to House. Forman must have not gone that far because I could see him through the wall separating the room from the hall. I take a look at Chase and he just shrugs his shoulders. I hear House say something about chocolates. I take a look towards the two of them and now the guy has as gun pointed to House. He pulls the trigger once, and House goes down. I start to get up but then the guy goes and points the gun towards me and Chase. He says, "You two move or say anything he will die." He points the gun back at House. I sit back down very nervous. I take a look back at the wall, Forman is not there, I hope that hew went to get help. I hear the guy say, "Now, you shall suffer." and he shot Greg again. he then ran out of the room. I stand right up and ran to where House was laying. One wound to the stomach and another to the neck. Chase thrusts a pair of gloves and a huge wad of gauze into my hands. I start putting pressure to the neck wound. I barely hear Chase yell for help. I just pay attention to the blood starting to seep through my fingers. Minutes seemed like hours, the pool of blood under my boss grew and grew. Forman comes running into the room with a nurse and an orderly with a gurney behind him. I hold House's head as the boys pick him up and lay him on the gurney. The elevator ride was so slow; it took forever to get down to the ground floor ER. I hear Chase telling the ER doctors about what happened. House wakes up for like two seconds and says to me, "Tell Cuddy to give me ketamine. Them he lost conscious again. Forman had to physically pull me away from the gurney for the other doctors can do their job.

End of flashback

I told Cuddy what he had said to me, after she told the anesthesiologist to use ketamine, she informed me on the German study on helping chronic pain by putting the patient into a coma for awhile. I hoped she hoped we all hoped that the treatment would work. Three days after the surgery he woke up. It took awhile to find out if the treatment did work because of the pain from the surgery. But from the beginning House knew the pain was not from his thigh. And it happened it was two says after he woke up, I thought that he was asleep and I had said I love you to him. And he wasn't asleep he was awake so he opened his eyes and said to me, "I love you too Allison." he said my name and said that he loves me all in the same sentence.

He was in the hospital for three more weeks after that all the nurses knew that they were never to come to his private room and I was almost always there. After he was discharged from the hospital I had moved into his house. In the first month Greg had to still walk with the cane, just for him to get used to having the weight and no pain. He so didn't like going to PT. though. Around two months after the incident Gregory House was able to walk around with the help of a cane. Though in the back of the coat closet there it laid. I believe that he didn't want to give a good friend. He still has somewhat of a limp but that is expected. Right after he did get out we started to go out, dinners, monster trucks, and many more. It is great dating Greg. Greg and I might have my moments but I believe that we do belong together. Lunch almost over

From,

Allie

I shut my laptop and go to the coffee machine and started to make a new batch. "Coffee done yet," I hear Greg say from the doorway.

"Yea yea here you go master your afternoon coffee brewed just for you," I walk over to him with his favorite red mug.

"But before you get it I get a kiss."

"Cameron what did we say about showing affections during work, wait if I think about it you are the one that said that. Make up your god beloved mind." House said.

I give him a small peck on his check and hand him the mug.

"Well thank you," he says as Forman and Chase walk into the room.


	2. 1 day to love anniversary

Title: The Lab Coat

Author: writerbitch92

Summery: one year in the future, did the ketamine work. Are there going to be wedding bells heard soon?

Pairing: Greg/Allison (like there is any other for this show)

Spoilers: S2 Finale "No Reason"

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters would love too but sadly David Shore and Fox already do.

* * *

Chapter 2

8 days later

* * *

Dear journal,

Tomorrow will be our first year anniversary of the day that Greg and I confessed our true love to each other. I haven't been feeling very well all week. And I missed my period. I had cuddy, who has like become one of my closest friends, to help me take a pregnancy test. And it was positive; I can't believe that this is really happening. I wonder if Greg would really like to have a child. We have never talked about it. I haven't really put that much of thought into it myself. Though I would have never guessed that I was going to have a kid with house. I should maybe ask Wilson and see what he says on Greg's idea of a future of a child in it before lunch ends.

From,

Allie

* * *

Meanwhile in Wilson's office

House's POV

"So Jimmy, I'm taking Cameron to that Italian restaurant that she is always saying that she wants to go to tomorrow for our anniversary." I say as we sit across from each other in his office.

"I can't believe that is has been one year." Jimmy says.

"Oh and like I can."

"So did you get her anything?"

"Yea I did," I say while pulling out a lab coat from my backpack.

"You got her a lab coat? He says looking at it.

"Look at the name on it."

It reads, 'Dr. A. House'

"You are going to propose to her"

"Yep, look in the left pocket."

In there is a small black velvet ring box. Inside there is a silver band with three diamonds on top.

"Simple and nice just like her." I say.

Then there was a knock on the door. Wilson said, "One second I'll be right there."

I put the present back into my bag and give him the signal saying that the coast is clear. He opens the door and says, "Oh, hi Dr. Cameron, what brings you here during lunch?"

"I just want to talk to you for a second," She says walking into the office.

"Hi Allie," I say.

"Oh hi Greg, I was wondering where the hell you were." She says.

"Well I got to go, smell you later Jimmy. I'll see you later," I say giving Allison a peck on the lips and waving at Jimmy while leaving the office.

* * *

Wilson's office

Wilson's POV

"Well Cameron what would you like to talk about?" I say as she sits down in the chair which House vacated.

"Well I was wondering if you know if house maybe wants kids?" she says.

"Well well, um," I clear my throat, "that's not really something we have talked about." I reply.

"Well what do you think?" she then says.

Before I could say anything Cameron's pager went off.

"Dam, I got to go patient is crashing," she says while getting up from the chair. "See you later." And with that she left my office.

"Whew, I wonder why she was asking me that."

* * *

a/n: well here is the second chapter I hope that you like it. Read + review.

Ally


	3. 1 Year Anniversary

Title: The Lab Coat

Author: writerbitch92

Summery: one year in the future, did the ketamine work. Are there going to be wedding bells heard soon?

Pairing: Greg/Allison (like there is any other for this show)

Spoilers: S2 Finale "No Reason"

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters would love too but sadly David Shore and Fox already do.

Chapter 3

1 year love anniversary

Cameron's POV

I look at myself in the floor length in the corner. I'm wearing a halter top midnight dress with a slit up one of the sides.

"Come on Allison, our reservations are soon," I hear Greg say from the living room.

"One second let me grab something," I shout back. I finish putting in my last earring and grab my present for Greg, my wrap and my clutch purse off the bed and I walk in to the living room.

I look at Greg; he is wearing an all black suit, looking quite handsome.

"Shall we go," I say.

"After you, we are taking my car I put the roof down." Greg says to me as we close the door and walk down the driveway.

At fancy Italian restaurant

Allison ordered the pasta with meat sauce and Greg ordered the chicken parmesan. After the waiter left with their orders.

Allison said, "So you want to exchange gifts now greg,"

"Sure why not," he says.

"We here," it was a simple box and inside there was a silver wristwatch.

"Oh, thanks Allie its lovely, thank you," he put the watch in his wrist and then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Greg picked up the paper bag that he had brought in with him and he took the lab coat out.

"Greg you got me a new lab coat." Allison said looking it over.

"Well I know," he was then interrupted when Allison said, "Greg did you make a mistake when you ordered this, cause it says 'Dr. A. House'"

Nope no mistake, look in the left pocket,"

Allison took the ring box out and opened it, "Oh My God."

Greg kneeled next to her chair "yes, Will you Allison Renee Cameron please marry me.?"

"Yes, Yes, I will," tears running down her checks.

Greg took the ring out of the box and put it on Allison's left ring finger. Then he kissed her. Everyone was applauding around the restaurant. Greg then sat in his chair.

"It's is beautiful Greg, and the Lab…" she just stopped right there.

"What is there something wrong," Greg says looking at her a little worried.

"Oh there is nothing wrong I just forgot to give you your second present," she says and she grabs her bag and started to fish through it.

"Oh you didn't have to give me two presents," Greg says with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well this one I just had to get you," she says. She hands him an envelope.

He takes it and opens it. Inside is a single sheet of paper. Greg then takes it out and starts to read the lab report. He then he had an astonished look on his face. He then said, "  
Is this true?"

"Yea I'm pregnant," Allison says with someone might call a faux smile on her face.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a Dad. My little soldiers can swim." He says.

"House, you can calm down a little bit we are still in the restaurant." She says.

"Well why don't we eat and then we can celebrate more at home." Greg says right when the waiter comes back with their meals.

a/n: hope that you like this. sorry for the wait. read and review

Ally


	4. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note

This is not a new chapter. I am truly sorry.

I know that I haven't posted anything new for all my other stories and I am sorry about that. I am discontinuing Lab Coat for now. If anybody had ideas for that story you can either PM me or you can email me just put "Lab Coal ideas" in the subject. I know that this is my fist story that I haven't finished. But I am sorry about that. Just nothing has inspired me to add anything to it. Well I hope that you don't throw things at me. Hides behind a wall yells So if you have any ideas please do contact me in the ways that I pointed our earlier. So I am really sorry. And I will talk to all of you again on an update. Thank you and Good Bye.

P.S.: Go read the new Naruto poem that I put up today.


End file.
